


Under the Stars’ Light

by rosastairs



Series: illuminated in moonlight [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Another song fic, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Spooning, damn back at it again with the lilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosastairs/pseuds/rosastairs
Summary: Lily pays Maia a nighttime visit





	Under the Stars’ Light

Maia was awoken by a gentle tapping on her window. The rhythm filtered into her dreams and made her sit up, blearily rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Moonlight was spilling through the window pane and onto the floor, illuminating her bedroom. Maia’s werewolf eyes could pick out the silver etched details in the carpet.

She turned towards the crouched dark figure outside her window. _Lily_. Maia’s heart fluttered in the exhilarated beat Lily’s presence brought. The first time that had happened had been at a council meeting. Lily had thrown her head back in laughter at one of Alec’s plans and Maia’s heart had given a rebellious thump.

The window slid up and a girl shaped shadow settled on Maia’s bed as graceful as water. A chill ran into the room from the open window as the other girls weight settled onto the sheets.

“Hey.” Lily’s voice was soft. A slight breeze blew a strand of black hair across her face.

“Hey.” Maia murmured. Her voice was rusty with sleep.

She stretched out a hand to wind her fingers through Lily’s. The vampire’s fingers were cold. Maia pulled the hand close to her own chest, wrapping both hands around Lily’s, breathing into her cupped palms as if to warm Lily’s corpse.

Lily tugged her hand halfheartedly, laughing a little. “That won’t work you know.”

Maia pressed a soft kiss to Lily’s inner wrist. “I know.”

There was a comfortable silence, broken only by the barking of a dog somewhere in the neighborhood.

Lily leaned forward, knees straddling Maia’s thighs. “You know, hm?”

Maia hummed in agreement, winding her hands up through Lily’s silky hair. The other girl was very close now, eyes as dark as bottomless pools.

Their lips bumped together softly and they fell back onto the mattress. The kiss deepened, mouths slanting together hotly. They were both giggling, giggling through the brush of hands on skin and fingers twining through hair.

The window banged down. Lily’s head jerked up, startled by the sudden noise. She was lying on top of Maia, the weight of her body a familiar one, her cool fingers pressed into the soft skin at Maia’s hips.

Maia laughed and pressed her face into Lily’s neck. The smell of night clung to Lily’s cool skin. Maia yawned, pulling Lily closer by the soft fabric of her shirt.

“You can go back to sleep.” Lily murmured, rolling off of Maia and easing herself down beside her. “I just wanted to see you.”

“This is starting to sound suspiciously like Twilight.” Maia said, already starting to drift into the waters of sleep, her head on Lily’s chest.

“Nah. I’m not a stalker.” Lily laughed, pulling Maia closer, fitting their bodies together. The sheets rustled quietly as Maia exhaled a soft breath against Lily’s collarbone.

“Can you sing for me?” Maia whispered. Lily’s voice had the sweet lull of a decade long past. Her singing made Maia think of cigar smoke in bars, dark lipstick on crystal glasses, and the swish of girls hair as they danced.

Lily hummed in agreement, lacing her fingers through Maia’s. The touch was soft, comforting. Maia closed her eyes to the moonlit room and listened as Lily began to sing.

_“Desert nights I like_  
_Seeing you under the stars' light_  
_Through the fire as bright_  
_Wanna know what your love feels like.”_

Moonlight illuminated the two girls entwined. Maia asleep, ear over where Lily’s heart would be beating if she was still alive. Lily keeping watch, eyes entranced by the other girl’s dark curls, singing a soft melody that would carry into Maia’s dreams.

 _“I can see you're real smart_ World class piece of art  
_I can see you in the dark_  
_All we have to do is start.”_


End file.
